


Missing Moments

by sinecure



Series: Missing Moments [1]
Category: Community
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, General, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing moments between or during episodes. All unconnected, could've-happened-on-the-show, moments. This is a series similar to my--and livejournal's momdaegmorgan's--DW Glimpses series, though I'm going to try to stick to drabbles and double drabbles. Exactly 100 or 200 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Community and I make no money from it.  
>  **Spoilers:** If there are any, I'll mention it.  
>  **A/N:** I intend to make this a series, so I'll be posting more as chapters under this title, probably in big chunks rather than one chapter at a time.

Jeff stared at the girl with the flaming red hair as she sat in Annie's seat. "Whoa."

"I don't want to talk about it!" She huffed and slammed her backpack on the table, digging out her books and pens and papers, ignoring all of their shocked gazes.

"Annie!" Troy appeared in the doorway. "I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, well, you also said it was temporary. And I'm not playing Mary Jane Watson anymore! You can find someone else." She ignored Abed and Troy as they entered the room.

"It's really kind of hot," Troy mumbled, taking his seat.

Annie gasped out a high-pitched sound. "Like flames, yeah, I know, you already told me. It's fiery--"

"No," Abed told her. "Just regular hot. Everybody likes a hot redhead."

Annie glanced around the room at all the nodding people, ending on Jeff, who couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her. "Really?"

"Oh, yeah." That'd come out slightly less cool than he'd meant it to, but he retained his coolness factor by .8% or so simply by making her smile slowly grow, which lent her confidence with every millimeter. She hummed a little and straightened up in her chair.

********

 

Absent Absinthe in Absentia

"Jeff, you're cool a good, solid 86% of the time. Can't you just... not be right now?"

Considering her words, Jeff examined Annie; hair mussed in a completely sexy way, clothes mussed in a completely sexy way, eyes unfocused in a completely drunken way. "Sorry, can't do that." Picking her up, he carried her to the nurse's station, ignoring her attempts to alternately snuggle into him and kiss him.

If he ever found out who'd slipped Absinthe into their Anthropology class' usual stash, he was going to kill him. Then ask for more.

Why'd he have to arrive late today?

 

********

 

Rubbing Off

 _Sometimes, Jeff thinks the worst thing about Greendale is everything. But, tonight, sitting under the stars on the roof of the library building with all of his friends, he feels content._

"Abed. You're narrating again."

Nodding to himself, Abed stared up at the sky, watching the meteor shower. "That wasn't me."

Britta pointed at Jeff across Shirley. "You totally just narrated yourself!"

"Choosing to ignore the annoying blonde in the group, Jeff plans his suicide."

"Aww, I think it's cute."

"He'd known Annie was the smart one in--"

The rest of the group hurled popcorn at him. "Shut up!"

 

********

 

A Study of Jeff in A Minor

Wanting to touch Jeff isn't new to Annie. Tonight is just different because of the context; comfort rather than attraction, solidarity rather than affection.

All of his attention is on the man who'd chosen to hit his son at a movie theater and the boy with a bloody nose.

Red and blue lights flash throughout the lobby, painting them all in an eerie wash of emergency colors.

Annie sits with Shirley who sits with Pierce who's uncharacteristically quiet. Britta, Troy, and Abed confer quietly beside them.

Jeff stands alone with his new black eye as Annie aches to comfort him.

 

********

 

At Least There Aren't Robots

 

It was a testimony to how much Annie had seen tonight that she didn't dismiss Jeff's assurances as insane. No one was in the building? No one was following them from room to room? Oh, please! Did he think she was purple? That she had on frying pans or something? Paintball did that, though; it crawled inside and took up roofs, peeling at the brain and eating the bits it didn't label.

"Um, Jeff... are your pants in the fork-chair?"

He nodded, eyes blaringly grazing over, and she realized he was affected by the serene talons too. "Get on the bus." It was an order, one that left her syrupy.

Growling at him, she pointed her banana at his tailpipe. "You first."

A gasp left her as a pinprick of pain slid into her napkin muscle. "Just relax. We'll have you better in no time," Nurse Jackie told her, grin bailing along with his... Chapstick... underwear....

Darkness overtook her as Jeff rambled crazily about paintball fumes and toxic chemicals. Yeah, right. She was the peppered one, not the potted plant on the ceiling, staring at her with its grinning eyes and sharp soil. Ready to grovel her to pieces. Ha!


	2. MM- Take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drabbles and double drabbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Missing Moments Take 2  
>  **Character/Pairing:** Jeff/Annie, Jeff, Annie, Pierce, and the rest  
>  **Rating:** This batch is PG-13, future ones may dip into the Adult range.  
>  **Genre:** Drabbles, romance, humor, drama, angst, general, etc.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Community and I make no money off of it.  
>  **A/N:** More drabbles, exactly 100 words. And double drabbles, exactly 200 words.

Can't Do It

Telling Annie no was like kicking a puppy as it lay trembling at his feet. What was it about her? Disney eyes? Check. Quivering lip? Check.

Feelings deeper than they should be? Check.

"Okay," he sighed, fighting the smile that came when she bounded toward him, hugging him tight.

"Thank you, Jeff! I can't believe my car broke down just when--"

He didn't really hear the rest; his attention was on her bright eyes, no longer shimmering with tears, the infectious smile on her lips, and the feelings in his gut, warning him that, once again, he needed distance.

 

********

 

A Summer of Waiting

Jeff was humming.

Once he realized what he was doing, he tossed back another swig of beer.

Seeing Annie again after a whole summer without her was possibly the thing he was looking forward to the most.

The song he'd written in his head continued to play on a loop.

A week ago, Annie's Song had gotten stuck in his head. It'd refused to be completely banished, so, he'd written an extra line to his own song. But, it wasn't like they were _really_ going to sleep together.

It was just a song.

He tossed back another swig of beer.

 

********

 

The Subject of Lawyerish Fantasies

"When pricked, do I not moan in pleasure-- ew!" Annie tossed the sheet of paper on the table. "I'm not reading that."

Jeff entered the study room with a scoff. "Did the Asian Studies group leave erotic stories behind again? I swear they do it on purpose."

"It's Abed's play. I'm playing the part of... Leelota or something. Apparently, it's a story about friendship, and a love that's taboo. With a dragon? Maybe a ninja. He said we'd learn an important lesson."

Jeff spun on his heel, leaving the room. "I'll kill him."

Annie smirked, watching him go. "Too easy."

 

********

 

Winning Influences and Friendly People

Jeff didn't usually have sleepovers. Not the platonic kind. But when friends were in need, apparently, he had to open up his apartment for all of them to have a night of movies, popcorn, and, in Britta and Troy's case, flirting.

Rolling his eyes as they griped and playfully complained, he nudged Annie's shoulder.

She, oh-so casually, glanced at them from her position beside him on the couch. She shook her head, sharing an amused, and partially nauseated, look with him. "Wish they'd just do it already," she whispered, pushing his arm back to his side.

He pushed back, leaning on her to give him back the space she'd just stolen. "On your own side, Edison."

Poking him in the chest, she snagged the bowl of popcorn from him, holding it out of his reach. "Move over, couch-hog."

"Popcorn-thief!"

Shirley, Pierce, and Abed stood in the kitchen with fresh bowls of popcorn, straight from the microwave.

"They should just do it already," Abed said around a mouthful of popcorn.

"Mm-hm," Shirley muttered, eyes dark as she watched Jeff and Annie.

Pierce chuckled. "Reminds me of the time I was driving down the highway and Christie Brinkley started flirting with me..."

 

********

 

...On the Side

"It's gonna scar! Ow."

Britta rolled her eyes. "I don't think so, you big baby."

Scowling at Britta, Annie gently dabbed at the blood on Jeff's cheek, while he occupied himself with glaring at Britta. "I don't think it's going to scar."

"It had better not. This face? Is a masterpiece. I haven't spent this much time and money moisturizing and getting the perfect five-o-clock shadow just to be--"

"I don't know..." Annie's lips curved up in a shy smile, "scars are kinda sexy."

Jeff's gaze slid to Annie. "Are they?"

"Ugh! You guys would flirt over mashed potatoes!"

 

********

 

Mental Males

"No, it really is an intervention, Jeff."

"Oh, come on, you guys! So, I watch a lot of Mad Men. So, what?"

"In what episode did Pete cheat on his wife?" Troy asked.

"Uh, trick question. He cheated a lot."

Pierce rolled his eyes. "Come on, Jeffrey. We all see it. Everyone but you and Boobs."

Annie huffed at Pierce. "That's because there's nothing _to_ see."

"...yeah." Jeff avoided Annie's gaze.

Shirley gasped. "He _does_ see it! For shame, Jeffrey. You're going to hell."

"The Special Hell," Abed added, sharing a nod with Troy.

"Six seasons and a movie, buddy."

 

********

 

Life, As Remembered

"It's not like I can just walk up to Annie, tell her she's swell and ask her to the sock hop."

"Why not? Worked in my day."

"So did-- wait. Did you just add a decade to your age?"

Pierce's eyes widened as he poked Jeff in the shoulder. "No. _You're_ stupid."

Jeff stared at Pierce. "I didn't--"

"Whatever, gay boy. I'm outtie."

Watching Pierce leave, Jeff sighed and shook his head. "And now he's spouting slang from 15 years ago. And I'm talking to myself in an empty auditorium. Hey, my voice is kind of sexy in here."

 

********

 

Things Pierce Shouldn't Be Allowed Near

"...dig up a corpse and--"

"What are we doing?" Annie asked as she sat across from Britta, who, with the rest of the group, was staring at Pierce with varying degrees of 'what the hell?' face. "Going on a corpse robbing mission?"

Pierce made a face, though he never looked up from his phone. "Well, that's just sick. Oh, Dirty Sanchez. That looks interesting."

"Uh, Pierce. I wouldn't--" Jeff began, but Pierce tilted his head to the side.

"DILLIGAF, Jeff?"

Jeff rolled his eyes and leaned past the chair beside him toward Annie. He lowered his voice, eyes stuck on Pierce. "He's discovered the Urban Dictionary."

"Oh, no!" Annie laughed, smacking her hand over her mouth.

"Don't encourage," Jeff warned her in a hiss. "He's disturbing enough without help."

"Hey, Jeff, this one's about you! Textual intercourse. And this one's about you and Annie; Googly Eyes. Hahaha, Duckfoot! I've had that. Oh, and, hey, Ay-bed, have you had your v-card stamped yet?" He looked around the room, eyes wild, excitement just a little too high. "This thing is awesome! I'm gonna put 'streets ahead' on here!"

"You grab his phone, I'll get his arms," Troy yelled, jumping up.


	3. MM Take 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Themed this time!

********

  


Her Heart Grew Three Sizes That Day

 

"...being a jerk, Shirley. Don't excuse him." Annie set her books on the study table with a frown.

"I'm not. But he did look tired. I just hope Ben didn't-- awwww."

Annie crossed to the couches at Shirley's soft noise.

"Wh-- awwww." She felt her heart slow to an ooey gooey, molasses-filled mess. Was it possible to die of cuteness overload?

As if he sensed them there, baby Ben inhaled a shuddering breath, tiny fists clutching Jeff's shirt. Jeff sighed in his sleep, chest slowly rising and falling as Ben napped on it. His hand rested on Ben's diaper, holding him still, looking like he'd fallen asleep mid-pat.

Annie was pretty sure her mushy heart was forgiving Jeff everything he'd ever done and would ever do in the future.

His eyes slowly opened on her and a lazy smile stretched his lips. "Hey."

"Hey," she whispered back, pretty sure her dopey smile was filled with more than it should be, but she couldn't help it.

"Wanna get this slacker off of me?" he whispered, smoothing his hand down Ben's back. "He's drooling on me."

Shirley tsked, but happily took her son back. "Don't you listen to the bad man, sweetie."

 

********

  


Issues 101

 

"He's not a parasite, Jeff. Look at how cute his wittle face is."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Britta. He's a cat. With three legs. Why are you so weird?"

She glared at him. "Why are you so heartless?"

Annie slammed her hands on the table and pointed at the door. "Go have sex and let me study!"

Jeff eyed her, wondering if she really didn't have feelings for him anymore, which was disappointing, because he--

Her head shot up, eyes widening. "I mean...."

"Ugh." Britta grabbed the photos of her stupid cat. "Go have sex so I can stop gagging."

 

********

  


Introduction to... Something 101

 

Annie grunted in frustration and tossed her son across the table at Jeff. "Will you please shut him up?"

Jeff winced, reaching out to take the animatronic baby from where he'd landed upside down and half off the table. "Wow, Annie. Your maternal instincts are off the charts. Remind me to tell the teacher." He righted the baby and held him in one arm, planting the bottle in his mouth, looking like an expert, thank you very much.

"I'm not letting her near Ben anymore," Shirley said sweetly.

Annie looked up from her study book. She'd taken a seat on the couch as far away from the now-whimpering baby as possible. "Is this like that pencil thing from your first speech, Jeff? Tell me again how objects--"

Jeff gasped dramatically, holding his hands over the baby's ears. "Our son is not an inanimate object."

Annie rolled her eyes, dropping back on the cushions with a bounce. She stuck her book over her face. "I don't understand what babies have to do with Photography anyway!"

"Well, if you have to ask," Jeff said primly, "then you're not ready to have one."

Annie groaned as Shirley giggled and hummed in amusement.

 

********

  


Wolly Winka's Bocolate Chars

 

"What is it?"

Jeff shrugged, staring just as wide-eyed as Annie at the object on the table.

"Oh, will you two stop it and help me change Ben's clothes. I know you're the ones who gave him the chocolate, so, you can stop pretending."

Jeff snickered with Annie. "I don't know what you're talking about, Shirley. We're Blorgons."

Annie nodded solemnly. "Bleep, bloop."

"We don't understand babies or chocolate."

Abed and Troy came running into the room, Troy grinning. "We got more choc-- heeeey, Shirley. We're, uh, hunting Blorgons."

"Bleep, bloop," Annie agreed.

"Oh, and, look! You found them. Good job... good job."

"Cool, cool, cool." Abed hid his hands behind his back, handing something to Troy, who handed it hastily back.

"Bleep, bloop," Annie said sadly as Shirley turned her disapproving stare to her.

"Them I can understand, but you, Annie? You need to stop hanging around the boys so much. They're turning you to the dark side." She rolled her eyes as she wiped Ben's smiling mouth. "You too, Britta!"

Britta popped up from the closest couch, sucking her lips into her mouth to keep from laughing. "Okay, alien-Shirley. Um, your spawn is-- I mean, bleep-bleep-bloopity-bloop and stuff."

 

********

  


Tots Times Ten

 

"Ugh. One of them touched me."

Annie snickered at Jeff's curled lip as he frantically wiped at his suit. "They tend to do that, being kids."

"They're not _my_ kids. Why are they touching _me_?" Sighing at a spot on his pant leg, he gestured to the tiny tots surrounding them. Kids ran, shouted, laughed, played, and... one of them kept tugging at Jeff's pants, trying to get his attention. "What?" he finally yelled.

The little boy's lip trembled and his eyes filled with tears. "I have to go potty."

Annie knelt before the tearful kid, glaring at Jeff. "Nice job. What's wrong with you?"

"I don't like kids?"

Ignoring him, she wiped a tear from the boy's cheek. "Never mind the mean grump. He's just a bitter, bitter man."

Jeff scoffed, leaning against the wall, casual as can be. "Talk to me when he puts his sticky hands in your hair."

"I'll take you, sweetie." Annie picked up the boy, smiling when he grabbed handfuls of her hair in a tight hug. He breathed out a soft sigh and she turned just in time to catch the dopey look that sneaked across Jeff's face before it was gone again.


	4. MM 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** sinecure  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Community and I make no money from it.  
>  **Spoilers:** All episodes are game, most won't be referenced.  
> 

********  
The Psychology of Seating

Where Jeff sits doesn't really register in his mind until he's already seated.

More often than not, when he looks beside him, Annie is there. He feels her warmth, the soft flesh of her thigh against his, the light brush of her fingers.

But he never consciously chooses to sit this way.

Sometimes, he finds himself sitting across from her. She has a classic beauty that knocks the breath from his lungs every single day and makes him feel like the sun is coming out again after a long, cold winter.

But he doesn't choose his seating with any purpose.

********

Hot For Teacher

"...more of a Professor look," Annie mocked, rolling her eyes at herself. What had she been thinking? Dressing to impress was one thing. Dressing to impress Jeff? 

Totally stupid.

He dated women, not girls. And, just because he'd come to her rescue, kicking down a door for her, it didn't mean anything, except that he'd felt guilty.

And his concerned, worried expression would've been there for any one of the group. Even Pierce.

Flopping back on the couch, she sighed, freezing at the sound of Jeff's voice as he entered the room.

"...hot teacher, hot student? She's sort of both."

********

Fire Bad. Tree Pretty.

Annie usually wasn't impulsive, but she could improvise like hell. So, when word came down that there was a pack of wild lemurs roaming the halls, she sprang into action. The resulting explosion was pretty.

The dean didn't agree.

Now, she was stuck washing dishes.

Sighing at the hot, soapy water, she dove her hands back in, surprised when the door opened and Jeff came in, dressed to do some work.

"Jeff? What are-- you don't have to--"

He shrugged. "I'm the one who supplied the flame."

"You lost at drawing straws, didn't you?"

"I refuse to answer that."

********  
Beauty Sleep

Sometimes, Annie isn't clear on what's acceptable between them and what's not. Tonight is one of those times. Jeff's asleep with his head on her shoulder. Should she wake him...?

His lips move with light utterings and she shivers at the tickle on her skin.

She isn't sure what to do about it. Or how it happened in the first place. Sitting, studying, talking, moving to the couch, talking and studying some more, then... waking up with his hair tickling her cheek.

A smile slides up her lips and she rests her head against his, deciding he needs his sleep.

********

Dancing King

"I'm sorry." 

Annie looked up from her book. "About...?"

Jeff shook his head, at a loss. "I'm not sure, but I have this urge to apologize to you. And Shirley."

"Guilt over something you haven't done yet?" Annie grinned and clasped her hands on her book, eyes bright. "That's planning ahead."

"No, I--" He sighed, shrugging. "I can't explain it."

"Well, I accept your apology, Jeffrey." Shirley smiled sweetly at him, then turned to Pierce, voice lowering. "Will you shut that music off?"

"Yeah, Pierce, what's with the sudden obsession with Abba?"

"I don't know. I've never liked them!"

********

Tell Me A Story About Kissing

"You're very, very pretty and I want to kiss you." 

Annie ignored the sudden pounding of her heart and stared at Jeff, who was leaning against her doorframe, smiling dopily at her. "Um, are you drunk?"

"Noooooo."

"You're drooling."

He wiped his mouth with a giggle. "The dentist had shots and gasses and I think he might be Bill Murray."

"Bill Murray-- what? Tell me you didn't drive here. That's as bad as driving drunk!"

"Shirley drove me. She said you were a good babysitter and that I should ask you for a story, but I think I want a kiss more."

"Um, yeah, you're still drooling," she muttered, drawing away from his lips as he moved in.

********

Life Can Be A Dream, Sweetheart

"...a sex dream about--" 

"Shh! Shirley. I don't want anyone else knowing."

"Well, you do know that dreaming about him isn't a right situation, don't you?"

Annie rolled her eyes. "I don't think--"

"Hey, everyone. Annie had a sex dream about me!"

"Pierce!"

"That's what you got out of that conversation that you eavesdropped on? You need to open your ears more. Annie's dream wasn't about you, it was about Jeff."

"Shirley!"

"Whoa. Annie's dreaming about Jeff?"

"Britta..." Annie dropped to her seat with a groan.

"Annie did what now?"

"...crap." She dropped her head to the table.

********

All Apologies

"Pizza...?" 

"It's this round, pie-shaped thing with meat and cheese and vegetables? Maybe you've heard of it?" Jeff loosened his tie and the top button of his shirt. He wasn't used to wearing suits anymore, and if he were honest with himself, he'd have to say they were just this side of constricting.

"But, why?"

He sighed, dropping to the couch beside Annie. "I don't know, to say sorry for trying so hard to defeat you, I guess."

A tired smile lifted her lips. "Pizza sounds good." She pulled her feet up beside her and leaned on him a little as the dean made an announcement about Cartman and not having nice things.

Comfortable silence fell after a minute.

Neither moved to order the pizza.

Jeff leaned on her just a little, closing his eyes and resting his cheek on the top of her head. She smelled good in a place that reeked of distemper and failure. He was just starting to drift off to sleep when he heard her quietly say his name.

"Hmm?"

"Your butt looked really good in your audition tape."

A laugh left him and he surreptitiously pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

********

Marital Aid Stores Rarely Have...

Annie flushed a brighter shade of red. "I just haven't, okay?"

"Well, why not? You live above it!"

Ducking her head from Pierce's annoyed glare, she caught Jeff's gaze. Great. She wanted to sink into the floor and pull the carpet over herself. Stupid Pierce asking stupid questions.

Jeff sat back. "So, you've never been curious--"

"No!"

"Not once?"

"No!"

"But--"

"No, all right, guys? I've never perused the fine aisles of Dildopolus and certainly never for... peach-flavored, edible panties. Can we study now?"

"I love peach," Jeff mused quietly and she swallowed around a suddenly dry throat.

********  
Topsy Turvy World

Jeff blinked awake, panic pouring through him. "Is Pierce's Penis still rampaging?" 

Annie half-smirked and half-cringed, holding him down with a firm grip. "No. Pierce finally lured it back into its cage. After making us say its name. Ugh! I need a shower or ten." She dabbed at the focal point of Jeff's pain, face softening. "Don't ever do that again."

Lying back, he closed his eyes, feeling his heartbeat triple at her touch. "All right. I promise never to get in front of an orangutan named Pierce's Penis ever again. Even if he's about to clobber you."

She chuckled, brushing her finger over the cut one last time. "He clobbered _you_ instead. How was that better?"

"It just was." He looked up at her, surprised to see such somberness in her eyes. "What--"

"You scared me. I thought-- I thought Pierce's Penis was going to kill you." Her lips twitched at her heartfelt statement, but settled again almost immediately.

"Hey. Don't worry about me." He pushed up slowly, bracing himself with his arms.

"I can't help it, Jeff." She ducked her head, looking at him under her lashes. "You mean a lot to me."

He smiled. "You, too."

********  
Feminism Et Tu

"Oh, what's that, men? You say you want--" 

Jeff sighed heavily. "You know, we might take your feminist crap more seriously if you didn't sell flashes of your breasts for tickets."

"Or, if you didn't rant about objectifying women with makeup and hair products and then, well..." Annie gestured at Britta.

Britta gasped, staring from Jeff to Annie. "What--"

Jeff shared a look with Annie. "Or spend ten minutes on how women-as-bitches is a stereotype, then turn into the Greatest Bitch of the Rockies."

"That's not fair! Annie and Shirley were--"

"And the way you asked everyone _else_ to donate their time and money, but blew off a benefit run for a hair appointment?" Annie turned toward Jeff animatedly. "Oh, and remember how she said selling Girl Scout cookies was whoring out the 'littlest generation'?"

"Ugh! And the--"

"Britta baggle things again?" Pierce asked, breezing into the room.

Britta glared at the three of them. "Whatever!"

Jeff, Annie, and Pierce followed her out with their eyes.

Then.

Annie flailed a little in her seat, excitement pouring through her. "Pierce did you get her birthday cake? She's going to be so surprised!"

"One tofu cake, no meat."

********  
The Psychology of Word Fights

"Stick in the mud." 

"Mud in your eye."

"Eye spy."

"I Spy. No." Jeff pointed at Troy, who scribbled Jeff's new score down. "Wait!"

"Unh-uh! You screwed up! I win!" Annie grinned and smugly settled her arms over her books, back straightening. "I want... hm."

The prize for winning was anything goes. He hadn't worried until... crap. He really hoped she didn't choose a kiss or a hug or something equally as Annie as that.

Although, hugs were nice.

"I want you..."

He sighed, ready to let her down easy.

"...to clean my bathroom."

Jeff gaped at her. "But... kiss."


End file.
